Ciels surprise
by Jellybean225
Summary: When Alois stumbles in Ciel's office covered in blood, alone and confused. What will Ciel do? This is my first Fanfiction so sorry about any mistakes! :) The summary is rubbish as well, I wasn't sure how to word it without giving to much away :/ I might add a little bit of CielxAlois, however no lemons sorry :P
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction..like I said! So sorry for mistakes. There should be more chapters, however It will take me ages to update, sorry! xC But hope you enjoy xxx**

Stumbling into Ciel's office, Alois grabbed the nearest object to him as he fell to the side. Blood poured from several wounds that covered his arms and legs. Suddenly he lost his grip and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Trancy!.." -Ciel stood immediately, shocked and almost frightened by the sight before him, as he rushed over, calling for his butler- Sebastian!

There was no answer from the small blonde who now lay scrawled across the floor, breathing heavily.

Sebastian –who was working on the flower arrangements in the other room- rushed in, hearing his master's call.

"Collect Earl Trancy and place him on the sofa…something is wrong. That is an order!" Ciel said worry hidden within his voice.

"Yes my lord. Sebastian said bowing his head. He picked up Alois placing him on a nearby sofa and covering him with a blanket. Sebastian helped clean up some wounds up, whilst Ciel reads some novels quietly.

"Sebastian, you can leave now." Ciel orders him, as he agrees and walks out back to the arrangements he had almost completed.

Alois wakes up, his vision was blury, and he had no recognition of the past events.

Ciel sat silently still reading, with full concentration unaware that the other male had woken up.

C-Ciel…? Alois enquired.

After hearing his name Ciel jumped slightly, looking down to the other male. "..How are you feeling Trancy?"

W-where am I? Why are you here? Alois exclaimed confused and slightly over whelmed by the sudden change of scene.

He looked over at him, shaking his head "Lay down.. it won't do you any good to stand up in your condition… and you are in my manor.."

Where's Claude? Alois suddenly piped up.

"You would like to see Claude… I see..." Ciel sounded slightly disappointed, turning the page in his book.

Before long Alois stood up, heading for the door without another word.

Just as he did so Ciel looked up from his book after hearing a small tapping noise, from the boys leather shoes.

"Where are you going?" Ciel inquired.

"I need to find Claude!" Alois spluttered

"Please rest!" Ciel insisted. "I will send Sebastian to investigate. Now is there any chance you could tell me what happened? You almost gave me a heart attack when you walked in here in that state."

**Thank for reading xx Please review! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter, finally got round to writing it, LOL xD**

**Oh and I forgot the disclaimer in the last chaoter..So here it is...**

**I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER! xD **

"I...I don't know!" Alois sputtered, trying to recall how he got there.

"Right..."

"One minute I was on my way to yours in the carra…." He trailed off then jumped up franticly. "That's it I was in the carriage and there was a loud bang and..and…" Then he stopped, and sat down staring at the floor tears welling up in his eyes as the memories of the past event came rushing back.

**Flash back**

"_Alois I suggest we get moving we don't want to keep the earl waiting…" Claude said eyeing the young master._

"_But Claude, I wanted to play some more!" he moaned pulling a face._

"_But we have to get going." He repeated a stern look in his eye. He didn't want to be late again._

"_Alright, but carry me I don't want to walk!" Alois chanted playfully._

_Soon after they got into the carriage and were well on their way to the Earl's house; when a large bang almost like a cannon fired from behind then. The horses went wild throwing the carriage from side to side as the roof was blown off. Pieces of splintered wood were showered everywhere as the young boy ran for cover. Turning back he could see that what was left of the carriage was now in flames._

_Through the dust and rubble and smoke he could just make out the silhouette of a man coming towards him. As he got closer he could see that the man was wearing a black cloak and a scarf covering the lower part of his mouth._

_Who was this person, and where was Claude?_

_Without warning the guy ran forward and started to beat him, making him retreat backwards. Cut and bruises started to appear on his pail skin. Taking several steps back he collided with the hard surface of the tree. The pain and memories of the time he was beaten as a child ran through his brain and a single tear rolled down his face._

_Why was this happing? Who were these people? What did they want with him? However he had no time though think about anything as another sharp blow was sent towards his head._

_Then there was another bang and screams could be heard. The guy in front turned to the direction the noise was coming from. Whilst his back was turned Alois took this opportunity to run, to get away from the man and his cruel intentions._

_He ran and ran until his feet hut. He had no really destination, just to get away. That when he saw the house amongst the greenery. Unaware it was Ciel's manor he stumbled toward the door pain surging in his side as he opened the door not even bothering to knock. At the end of the hall was a single stream of light erupting from an open door, seeing as this was his best chance he made his back towards the light…_

End of Flash back

"Trancy!" The other man called as the young blonde was in a world of his own. He called again however this time slightly louder. "Trancy!"

"What?" Alois came back to reality and looked up.

"Listen to me when I am talking to you!" Ciel growled. "As I was saying, I have sent Sebastian out to find any traces of Claude's whereabouts nothing else is none of my concern. Now you should get some rest you had quite a few deep cuts across your back just below your shoulder."

"But I want to know if Claude is okay!" He exclaimed shuffling slightly.

"Well you will have to be patient, I have already told you what is happening so go lie down!" With that Ciel walked out shutting the door behind him. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the blonde; even though he despised the male's behaviour he could never wish something like this upon someone. He just hoped that Sebastian would return soon, he was annoyed with the fact he had to watch over the boy…

**This was only going to be a one shot lol, oh well I will continue...Please R&R, It would be much appreciated! xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, I think ¬¬ Aha, sorry it's been so long, I have to be in the right mood to write :P Gomen! This is gonna be short as I didn't want to bring Alois into it quite yet...Anyway enjoy...~ **

The clock ticked peacefully through the now silent room as Ciel sat reading his favourite book quietly. He had finally managed to get the blonde boy to rest who had fallen asleep shortly after in the guest room. The sun was setting however and there was a small ray of light that entered through the well-polished windows.

Sebastian knocked softly on the door before opening it slowly. Looking up he was relieved to see his butler, however he was holding something black almost like a rag in his hand. After placing down his book folding one of the corners neatly to secure his page, he turned his attention back to his butler.

"Well?" Ciel questioned. The butler walked up to the desk he was sitting behind and laid the piece of fabric out on the table. "What is this?" He questioned picking up and examining the piece of rag in his hand.

"Whilst searching we stumbled across a wreckage that we believe to belong to Trancy, through further investigation we found that there were no signs of anyone survivors. There were 5 or 6 men all believed to be dead close by. Within the remains we found scraps of clothing and this piece of cloth that looked like it came off a suit like my own."

"Humm, I see. Alois did mention a carriage, but that was all he said before spacing out."

_'I wonder if that had something to do with Claude's disappearance.' _Ciel thought to himself.

"Okay, well Trancy is sleeping at the moment; I believe it would be best to leave him to calm down before questioning him further." Ciel said before returning to the book he was reading before.

"Yes my lord" Sebastian replied before heading towards the door.

"Oh, and Sebastian!"

"Yes"

"Make me some tea; it's been a long day. Preferably Earl Grey!"

"Yes my Lord" With that he left closing the door behind him.

Glancing out the window, Ciel took a deep breath. '_This is becoming such a nuisance!' _He thought before returning to the yellowish pages of his book once more.

**Okay, so it was short, I did worn you! Aha, I will update sooner than I have been hopefully. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, read and review, it would mean a lot to me! ~puppy dog eyes~ :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again :P I updated sooner yay! –Well I think anyway! - Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed, it makes me happy! :D**

**Sorry to all you guys that aren't that keen on Ciel x Alois, please don't kill me. I just really like the paring and thought I would add it in. Slight fluff but nothing more :3 Enjoy!**

The sun was beginning to set over the Phantomhive manor, it had been a long day and Ciel was sitting in his office drinking his evening tea. They had not heard a peek from the young earl since earlier and were surprised at how quiet he was.

Deciding to check on the young male, Ciel made his way up to the guest room. Knocking gently on the door he waited for a response; however when he heard nothing he tried the iron handle. As the door swung ajar, he stepped into the shadows of the room. He could see a faint silhouette in the middle of the bed. Progressing further into the room, a wave of relief surged through the earl as he saw the steady rise and fall of the boy's chest.

Perching on the edge of the bed, he placed a hand on the boys shoulder and shock him gently.

"Alois, time to wake up." He said gently trying not to scare him.

He stirred slightly before rolling over on his side, facing Ciel. Blue innocent eyes started up at the other boy. His eyes looked dull and almost lifeless, even though he had, had hours of sleep. It pained Ciel; he didn't like to see the other boy like this. They stared into each other's eyes for a few more moments before they came back to reality and Ciel spoke.

Clearing his voice he said "Good evening. I hope you are feeling better?"

All he got for a reply was a soft whimper and a slight nod from the blonde male. Alois rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed, still slightly droopy.

"Hum, okay. Well, Sebastian returned earlier baring a piece of cloth that we collected from the remains of a carriage along the high way. You don't by any chance know of anything about this?"

Alois, nodded before taking a deep breath. "W-we were ambushed on our journey and...And..." Tears whelmed up in his eyes and he looked down. His small frame shock with each sob as tears poured from his eyes.

"H-hey!" Ciel flinched at the sight of him. _'I'm not worried am I? No course not. But what is this feeling? I...I, no this is absurd' _He was brought out of his trail of thought when he felt a soft weight land in his chest. "Trancy..?" He was shocked when he looked down he saw the young boy leaning against his chest crying. If it had been any other situation he would have pushed the other male off, however today it just didn't feel right. Instead Ciel raised his hand and softly stroked the other others boy's hair to comfort him.

Alois was just as surprised and flinched when Ciel's hand made contact. Looking up he stared straight into Ciel's eyes again. He smiled softly, as if to say thanks you. They stayed like that for goodness knows how long, happy intwinned within each others inbrace.

Sebastian had just finished his chores and went to check on his master; however when he wasn't in his office went to look for him. Noticing that the door to the guest room was slightly ajar he was about to knock when he noticed through the gap, the two boys were cuddled together and looked more than happy. Deciding not to disturb them he walked away. It made a change to see them together happy than constantly fighting.

**Aha, I thought that was cute - Donno about you guys, ehe! Well, the chapters are short, sorry; although I do hope to be able to update them quicker! Anyway! Please R&R, I know same old aha! :P See you next time! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, yay! It's the holidays, so I have had ages to write new chapters, that's why there have been like 3 in the last week lol! Aha, anyway...Enjoy :P**

In the morning Ciel awoke to a big surprise; he found himself lying in bed tangled within Alois's arms. The boy was huddled up close to his chest and his arm was wrapped around Ciel's waist. A small gap in the curtain let through a slither of light illuminating the room enough to identify certain objects. This was the only indication that it was no longer evening and Ciel had fallen asleep next to the blonde.

Through the silence he could hear the steady rise and fall of the small boy's chest next to him. Peering over at the young earl he noticed that his top had risen slightly showing a small patch of pale skin. A small blush dusted over Ciel's cheeks as he tried to avert his eyes.

A shift in the covers made him remember that he was still next to the boy and the day was slowing progressing and that he should get up soon as he had work to complete! Being careful not to awake the male he slowly tried to lift his arm off of his waist and placed it back to its owner. When he was finally free, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed he pushed himself up to a standing position before making his way over to the door. It was only when he was about to open the door he heard a soft moan suppress the other boys lips as he stirred slightly. Turning his head to look behind him he waited a few seconds to make sure that he was still asleep before continuing onto the landing. He could feel the heat rising to his face. He actually slept with Alois! The thought of this made his heart beat faster. Taking a deep breath in, he chuckled silently to himself. He had to admit, it was one of the best things he had ever done...

The smell of burnt toast reached his nose as he travelled down the flight of steps towards the kitchen in search of Sebastian. He wanted to get dressed however even after calling; his butler was no-where to be scene. Just as he neared the kitchen door; a draft of cold air swept through the hall, closely followed by a loud bang that echoed through the mansion. The cold sent a shiver up his spine as he spun round surprised to see what had caused it. There in front of him stood Finny, drenched in water and covered in what looked like mud and sheepishly stood behind him was May-rin, also drenched and standing in a pile of weeds that were covered in mud and scattered across the floor.

"What an earth is going on?" Ciel demanded, trying to hide the shock hidden within his voice.

"W-well, we were weeding the garden and it started to rain so in a hurry we packed everything up and ran inside, only when we opened the door the wind took it, and it slammed against the wall causing us both to jump and...and..."

"And what?" He said eyes narrow.

"T-the b-bucket fell onto the floor..." Finny looked at the ground ashamed.

"Well don't just stand there then, clean it up!" He said sighing deeply. "Oh and have either of you seen Sebastian around, I can't find him anywhere!"

"N-no, sorry" He sputtered before hurrying off the clean up the mess.

_Where could he be? _Ciel thought, rubbing his index finger and thumb against him temples in depress. This day was not going as planned. Seeing as he couldn't find his butler any where he decided to try and get dressed himself.

Arriving at his room, he swung open the door and headed straight for his wardrobe. Pulling out a blue velvet outfit, some under wear and a pair of socked he headed back to his bed and laid them out flat. A few minutes passed as he tried to decide which item to put on first. After coming to the decision the shirt was probably his best bet. He stripped into his underwear and pulled the shirt over his head, however got stuck after trying to place his head in the arm hole and finally realising that it was backward. Eventually after multiply tries he got the shit on the right way. Now for the underwear! Removing his boxers he noted which way they were on and copied this with the new pair. To his satisfaction they went on without any trouble.

Picking up the pair of blue shorts he tried to get his leg into one of the holes. However lost his balance and fell backwards onto the bed. Grumbling to himself he held the edge of the bed and hoisted himself back up, only then successfully pulling on the shorts. After when seemed like hours later he had finally managed to apply every layer of clothing and was attempting to put on his shoes. After about three goes they were on, however he had no idea how to tie shoe laces. He decided that, instead of trying and getting irritated he would wait for his butler to arrive back and get him to help.

His stomach rumbled as he arrived at the kitchen, grasping the iron handle he opened the door, there was Bardroy, standing at the stove; smoke bellowing out of the toaster. "Good morning master!" He grinned showing a set of white teeth.

"The toast is burning" Was Ciel's only reply as a wave of irritation crossed his face. He watched as Bardroy ran over and popped the now black toast out of the toaster, grabbing his hair in distress.

Fed up of all the nonsense he exited the kitchen, ignoring his tummy's rumbling. Just when he thought that things could not get any worse, Elizabeth came bounding –soaking wet- through the doors wrapping her arms around his neck to greet him. "Cieeeeeeeel!" she squealed, spinning him round.

"E-elizab...beth" He choked out trying to breath. "Get off me!" once finally being realised, he caught his breath. Looking up, he saw Sebastian, standing behind Elizabeth carrying two damp umbrellas.

An angry, look crossed the young earl's face. "Sebastian where were you!" He demanded.

"Sorry young master, I went to drop off something at Lady Elizabeth's house, however she insisted that she would come and see you. You were still asleep when I left this morning, so I thought it would be best if I left you to sleep. Seeing as you looked so peaceful. A Wide smirk crossed Sebastian's face at the word 'peaceful'. _He must have seen Alois and I together last night._ Ciel thought looking down, as blush formed at the thought of it. Shaking his head he turned his attention back to his butler.

"Fine, but next time; wake me up!" He said, glaring at him.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian replied bowing.

**Ahh, I wrote loads compared too normally! Yay, and have updated quicker. –dances-Haha. Well I hope you enjoyed it! :P Please READ AND REVIEW! LOL, or a flying unicorn will eat your brains...Jokes idk, aha :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't been here for ages. But I have 6 weeks holiday coming up! So hopefully more updates! Yay! Becides the fact I am actually completely lost on what I was writing and what's to happen next. We should be ok XD If you have any idea's on how I should end this ****PLEASEEEEE**** tell me! It would be soo helpful xx Warning: This chapter is tiny and badly written :P Enjoy x**

It was nearing midday, before Alois awoke. Rubbing his eye's he scanned around the room, confused before the past events came flooding back.

Swinging his legs off the side of the bed he made his way to the door with only his night gown on and only half buttoned up. Wandering around the house he went in search of Ciel. He could hear mumbled voices coming from the dining room. Making his way closer he peered through a gap in the door. There sat Elizabeth and Ciel drinking tea at the table.

Sebastian came out of the kitchen and saw the boy peering through the door.

"I have your clothes ready and laid out upstairs when you're ready." Sebastian informed him.

Without realising he was there the blonde jumped slightly before turning round to face him. "Don't creep up on me like that!"

Sebastian didn't reply he just stepped aside so the blonde could head upstairs. After Alois had disappeared into his room, he made his way outside to attend to more duties.

Ciel and Elizabeth had finished their tea were about to go for a walk around the garden when Sebastian entered the door in possession of a white envelope. Taking the letter he read it in his head before looking up.

"Elizabeth I am sorry, this has been a short visit but, it is necessary that you return to house hold, immediately. I have important work that needs attending to."

"But Ciel, I want to stay here with you!"

"No, it would be easier if you went home. I will have Sebastian escort you."

After Elizabeth was safely home, Sebastian returned to the mansion. Ciel was already waiting at the door.

"It's a letter from the queen requiring our assistance! Prepare a carriage" Ciel stated before heading off to his office.

**I donno what's gonna happen, I just wrote what ever came into my head... Which wasn't much. Hence why this chapters so small :P Please help me in anyway you can on ending's etc xx Thank you so much for the reviews! I would love to hear what others think as well! :L Bye..**


End file.
